My Mate
by AnimeXwolfy
Summary: He knows that Kyoya is his mate and he will mark him as a sign of 'Back The Eff Off, He's Mine' Ryuga intends on making this happen the day of Kyoya's birthday aka Mating Season. Although Kyoya is known for his hardheadedness, Ryuga would do anything for his mate and will tame the boy. Will Ryuga succeed or will he fail? Will Tsubasa get Kyoya before him? Read and Find Out BOYXBOY!


Wolfy: I decided to make a Kyoya fanfic! Instead of genderbending him :D

Kyoya: :D XD :) BD ;D *3* YESSSSSS!

Wolfy: I decided to make a RyuKyo Yaoi Fanfic :D

Kyoya: D: DX :( DB D; TT3TT NOOOOOOO!

Wolfy: I did this one since happybluebirdie wanted a RyuKyo fanfic. Here It Is!

Kyoya: ...

Wolfy: Sorry for my mistakes! This is still my first month

Kyoya: Your account hasn't lasted a month yet and you already have stories that you're not even sure you can finish!

Wolfy: Im Sorry! TToTT

Disclaimer: Beyblade not mine

Ryuga watched from afar as Kyoya battled with Ginga. Kyoya's face serious as he concentrated on the battle,tail swishing left to right, ears twitching and Ryuga cant help but admire his mate. And yes he called Kyoya HIS mate, got that Kyoya belongs to none other than the Dragon Emperor, even if he didn't know it yet. Ryuga is a proud and powerful dragon, his kind is very rare since its hard to identify them due to their ability to hide their tails and wings. He knew from the moment he laid his eyes on Kyoya that they were mates and he regrets his actions especially when he put Kyoya in a coma but he could care less about Hikaru and Tsubasa was it? Though he has his reasons like the fact that he needed power to fully awaken his dragon side and he needed to see just how powerful his soon to be mate is, lets just say that he was impressed by the results. He was disappointed though when Kyoya didn't feel the connection but it was understandable since Kyoya is a year younger than him, but in 2 weeks, Kyoya will finally find out who his mate is. AND NO WE ARE NOT WEREWOLVES, although they do exist. There were several times when Ryuga had to control himself from marching up to Kyoya and kissing the life out of his mate's sexy little ass, but he knew that the wait was worth it. He also knew that he's gonna have a hard time taming his lion but Ryuga did love a challenge. 'I have 2 more weeks to wait until I can finally mark him as mine' Ryuga thought to himself and fortunately for him, Kyoya's birthday was in the middle of mating season and Ryuga's been keeping an eye on Tsubasa. He knew that the eagle liked HIS Kyoya and he's hidden it well yet nothing can escape the Emperor's eye. It angers him that the eagle wants HIS Kyoya and there's also the fact that Kyoya trusts Tsubasa more than him. Ryuga sighs and turns around to train deep within the forests again and decided on coming back after his training, not that he needed to, since the only reason Ryuga didn't defeat Ginga was because Hikaru, Tsubasa and HIS Kyoya defended Ginga in their battle. With another frustrated sigh he finally left.

Kyoya was having a hard time beating Ginga AGAIN. It frustrated him that he lost EVERY SINGLE TIME, no matter how close the battle was, a lose is still a lose. "PEGASUS!" with that final shout Pegasus knocked Leone out and the result was still the same, lose. Kyoya retrieved Leone and his ears flattened a little while Ginga was cheering along with his friends. Tsubasa noticed this and approached the lion teen. "Don't worry about it Kyoya, there's always a next time and Im sure you'll defeat him soon" Tsubasa offered a gentle smile and his wings opened a little. Kyoya stared at the eagle before him, he has always been fascinated by wings. Eagles, Hawks, Pegasuses, even Dragons though he has yet to see one 'And I'm sure as hell Ryuga wont show me his wings' Kyoya thought to himself. He had confusing feelings for the dragon, feelings he cant understand. Kyoya mentally shook his head to clear his thoughts and continued his examination of Tsubasa's wings, who was hiding the fact that he was enjoying the attention. Tsubasa cant help but think of Kyoya as more than a friend, he knew that Kyoya may look rough on the outside but on the inside lay someone kindhearted and will do anything to protect his friends. It was one of the reasons Tsubasa was attracted to him, wild and intimidating like a lion yet also passionate and supporting like a true leader. "If you can stop staring at me then maybe you want to take a walk in the forest with me" Tsubasa was given the satisfaction when Kyoya blushed, embarassed that he had been caught. "Hmm~ sure I'd like that" Kyoya nodded and followed Tsubasa to the woods.

Tsubasa was glad that he was the one leading because he couldn't take off the smirk on his face. 'Kyoya + Tsubasa + Alone + Forest = ….' Tsubasa quite liked that equation and decided to take Kyoya to his favorite and secret place, the waterfall. Kyoya was silently following behind and listened to the forest around him. It was a soothing and calming sound and he was slightly grateful that he accepted Tsubasa's offer and as they went deeper into the woods he heard the sound of water and he almost gasped at the beautiful waterfall. It's water was crystal clear and the sunlight made it look like it was glowing, the trees were slightly spread out so there was a small clearing that provided he perfect view of sky and the perfect place to take a nap. It was a place that was perfect for relaxation. While Kyoya was still gawking, Tsubasa decided to speak up "Do you like it? I found it while I was exploring and cant help but love the place". "Its absolutely amazing!" Kyoya offered Tsubasa one of his rare smiles and Tsubasa's heart pounded. The air was sightly blowing Kyoya's green hair, making it sway gracefully, the sunlight made his blue eyes shine and to top it off, Kyoya had a relaxed smile on his face. Tsubasa had a hard time controlling himself but he managed to do it although he was sure that he wont last. And he was right, he was freaking right! The moment Kyoya turned those magnificent eyes at him, he slammed then pinned the lion to the nearest tree and attacked his neck "WHAT THE!? TSUBASA STOP!" Kyoya thrashed yet was surprised to see that Tsubasa was stronger than him 'how did this happen? Why is he suddenly stronger than me?!' Kyoya was panicking because he did NOT want anyone to mark him, he wanted it to be his mate and yes, he knew that he was a submissive but he didn't care, he wasn't gonna let someone control him! He was gonna scream although he was surprised when Tsubasa was yanked off of him and his savior carried him bridal style then leaped from branch to branch, leaving a stunned Tsubasa at the waterfall.

Ryuga just finished his training and went for a walk but what he saw when he reached the hidden waterfall made his blood boil. He was seething with ANGER! 'How dare he!?' Ryuga saw Tsubasa had a struggling Kyoya pinned to a tree as he attacked HIS MATE'S neck. He yanked Tsubasa off of Kyoya and carried the boy bridal style then ran or should I say leaped away. No matter how much he wanted to kill the eagle, he knew that he cant. When he reached part of the woods' darkest area he set Kyoya down and brought his face closer to the other's neck and was relieved to see no bite marks. Ryuga calmed down a little and noticed Kyoya staring intently at him or rather a PART of him. He unconsciously released his dragon wings and Kyoya seemed fascinated by it so Ryuga spread his wings wider and used it to surround both him and Kyoya. Meanwhile, Kyoya was amazed at the wings, they were black with a bit of red here and there and was delighted when Ryuga spread it around them. He stroked the left wing and noticed Ryuga shiver a little in response. He was having those feelings again, Kyoya actually thought of them simply as fascination yet they grew even stronger if possible. Ryuga grabbed his chin and when he looked up to meet Ryuga's eyes he saw lust, slight anger, amusement, happiness, and was that love? Ryuga was battling with himself, whether to kiss him or not, tell him that their mates or not, tell him 'I love you' or not? So many choices, all with different results. Instead of fighting with himself further. He gave Kyoya a small and sweet kiss and when he pulled back he saw Kyoya's stunned expression. "You will be mine my lion, I promise to you that I'll come back for you when the time is right and mark you as mine and mine alone" Ryuga whispered and reluctantly pulled away from Kyoya's frozen form and disappeared into the shadows.

Kyoya was having a mental breakdown and was trying to comprehend what Ryuga just told him. 'I don't and wont belong to anyone else but myself' Kyoya promised and he was determined to fulfill his promise yet he was doubting his ability to resist the Dragon Emperor. Oh why did his birthday have to be in the middle of mating season? WHY!?

CHAPTER 1!

Wolfy: ^_^ New story since I cant let the idea go to waste so I decided to type it even if the beginning of the story aint good

Kyoya: YOU ARE UN-FREAKING-ELIEVABLE!

Wolfy: ^3^ hehe~~

Kyoya: Cant you just stick to ONE story!?

Wolfy: I cant *sobs* I cant help but type whenever a new idea pops up TT^TT

Kyoya: EXCUSES!

Wolfy: Anyway folks! I'm gonna focus most of my attention to 'My Possessive Egyptian Prince' and 'Queen of the Beasts' and also 'My Mate' which is this story.

Reviews are Appreciated!


End file.
